Darn Those Moon Frogs
by Elipsa
Summary: Luna's father is gone on a trip and she stays with the Weasley's at the Burrow. Some things come up, and it's just easier to blame the Moon Frogs. One-Shot


A/N Didn't turn out how I wanted. Hmm... oh well. :D

* * *

Luna and Ginny stood staring out the window of the kitchen. Molly was bustling around, making sure everything was in place. Mops were dancing everywhere, brooms were chasing dust particles, spices were zooming into food, the dishes cleaning themselves.

All the boys were somewhere in the large house. Or maybe they were being chased by Dabbler Blimps. Nasty creatures, Dabbler Blimps.

The long blonde hair girl watched as her best friend starts to pace. Those bright brown eyes kept on going to the window, teeth gnawing on her lip.

"He'll be here." Luna put her hands on Ginny's shoulder, making her friend stop. "It was probably some Nargles that has him so behind. Don't fret."

"He's an hour late! How can I be calm if he's _late?_"

As if hearing her words, a _crack!_ of apparition announced Charlie's arrival. Ginny was out the door in a split second. Her body rocketing towards her older brother, and launching herself into his arms.

The man grinned, spinning her around so that her laughter carried back to the house. Luna followed at a more sedate pace, a faint smile in place. She paused, though, when Mrs. Weasley bustled passed. The plump woman had whiped her hands on a cloth and stuffed the small towel into her apron. "Charles Weasley! You are late!"

Charlie's laugh mingled with his sister's, and he set the youngest Weasley on her feet. "The dragons, Mum! They needed me for a little while longer. And I figured - "

"Always an excuse with you," Molly patted her son on the cheek before enveloping him in a large hug. "It's good to see you. The others ran off somewhere, complaining you took so long."

"It was only an hour!"

"It's Ronald," Ginny threw in with a large grin plastered in place. When Charlie gave a sage nod, the red headed girl spun around and raced back to Luna. Before the blonde knew what was happening, she was being pulled forward. "You know Luna, right?"

Charlie paused, mid-sentence with his mom, to turn to face the girl that stood in front of them. "I believe so, yes."

Luna tilted her head to the side, her eyes sparkling, "We've met a few times. The last time was when the Heliopaths joined Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts."

Charlie gave a confused smile, and Luna gave a swift smile before she waved and skipped back into the house. She didn't reply when Ginny asked where she was going. She just looked over her shoulder and gave another wave.

Once inside, she pressed against the wall as the rest of the family came racing past her. Ron grinned at her, Arthur grinned, Bill and Fleur waved, Percy ignored her, and George... he came at a much slower pace. He saw her, patted her on the head, and exited the house with his hands in his pockets.

Luna entered the living room. The ratty old furnishings were cute, something the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks would like to live in. The clock was there, Fred's arrow pointing at _missing_. She walked over to it and gently pressed a finger to it, a sad smile in place. "We'll see you again. George misses you. We all do."

Turning, she went to the rickety stairs and went to the first floor and into Ginny's room. It was small, and the huge window overlooked the orchard. And the people among the trees.

She went to the window and stared out, a wistful look on her face. She watches as the family all conjugated together. There were multiple hugs and kisses. They were all one unit. Even George had a tiny smile in place, happy to see their brother.

Her father had gone on a trip, and she had opted to stay behind. She placed a single finger on the glass, right where Charlie was standing.

She watched Charlie wrap an arm around Ginny shoulders as she talked to him. Brother and sister. A unit. Then the other brothers came together and joined in.

Charlie, full of scars and smiles, was soft-spoken and loved dragons. Her smile disappeared as she watched him. The moment she had seen him, she had liked him.

But he was her best friend's brother. Off limits.

Shaking her head, she looked around the room, wondering if some Moon Frogs had escaped. They were, after all, known to make people have feelings they shouldn't have. Letting her gaze fall back on the full family, she began to wish for things. For her father to come home. That she had gone with him. That she hadn't seen Charlie Weasley. Tired and confused, she went to the bed she was using while at the Weasleys and sat, sighing.

Darn those Moon Frogs.


End file.
